Right hand kinda guy
by Joker's Jester
Summary: My story starts in the time where Midori is still on Seiji's hand. A new girl comes and she sees Seiji as the kinda guy to be with her and protect her. Seiji is confused. Who will he choose in the end?
1. What a first day

_OOFF: Hey FanFiction people! It's been a long while since I last started a story or even added chapters or ended a story, but I guess I will try harder seeing as it is summer...I got no job and I finally graduated high school...cheers Thank you. Thank you. Anyways, I guess I will start my story of Midori. I love this manga. I didn't really like the anime too much. They cut a lot of stuff out of it. So anyways, here is Midori days! This story is during the time where Midori is still of Seiji's hand._

IFF: Keiko Yumiko hurriedly ran down the hallway towards her new class. "_Oh man! I'm going to be so late!"_ It was her first day of school and already it is starting off badly. She first woke up late and was pretty much starving of hunger. She was then chased by two boys, "_Thugs!_" She thought. Now, she was late for class and had no idea where to go. She looks around quickly and trips over someone's foot. "Oh..sorry." She said nervously. She looks up and sees a boy with slick black hair and black eyes.

He smiles and hurriedly helps her up. " No problem." He says shly. "I'm Osamu Miyahara, but you can just call me Miya. All my friends do." Keiko looked up at him and smiled hopefully. "Thanks. My name is Keiko Yumiko, but I guess you can call me Keiko. That's what I call myself." They laughed together and Miya asked her where she was off to in such a rush. "Oh! I forgot! I have to get to class." She starts running. "What class room?" Miya shouted after her. "Two B" she answered. "That's this way. Next to my class." Keiko stopped and smiled at Miya happily.

Miya walked her to class. "Here you go." Keiko bowed and gave her thanks. "Hey, why are you bowing?" "Don't you bow here?" Miya laughed so hard that Keiko turned red. "No! I mean, some people do, but it is something very rare. So, here you go." He said again. Keiko almost bowed, but remembered and stopped. "Thanks." She looked in the classroom as Miya began talking. "So, uh..you new here? I mean, obviously your new at school but, I mean new in town?" "Uh huh. Just moved." She stared closer and noticed someone way in the back. "Who is that?" she pointed. "Him? Oh, that's my best friend, Seiji Sawamura.

" Sa..wa..mura?" Keiko asked and looked amazed. "More like Mad dog Sawamura." Miya laughed. Keiko looked in and leaned on the door harder. It suddenly opened and she fell flat on her face. Kids snickered. "You, boy. Get to class." a man said to Miya. "Yes sir! See you later Keiko." She sucurried off to class. The man, obviously Keiko's teacher, helped her up. "Keiko? Keiko Yumiko I pressume?" Keiko nodded as she rubbed her face. "New student. Well, welcome to the wonderful world of Algebra. I am Mr. Yakamisha. Please, tell us about you."

Keiko brushed off her skirt and noticed the small tear on one side. She sighed and looked up. She saw the Sawamura boy's gaze drift lazily out the window, but his hand going a million miles a minute. It looked odd, so she decided to try to get his attention. She cleared her throat loudly and saw him look up and stare. She blushed deeply and held her hands together in the front of her dress as she looked down. "M..MY NAME IS..." she stopped as she saw students hold their hands to their ears, including Sawamura.

"Please Miss. Yumiko, a little quieter." Mr. Yakamisha said. "Sorry." she responded as students continued to giggle. "My name is Keiko Yumiko. I'm from Hushimagi high. I can't wait to get to know you all." She let her eyes linger on Sawamura. A girl next to him looked at Sawamura longingly and stared at the girl in anger. "Thank you. I would ask you to take a seat in front of Sawamura, but I assume it wise to see to it that you have someone show you around. Sawamura, seeing as you would rather stare out the window instead of getting to know your fellow classmate, go show Yumiko around." Mr. Yakamisha announced.

Seiji sighed and stodd up slowly, quickly placing his right hand into his pocket. "Sure, whatever." The students all stared at Seiji and Keiko. Keiko looked down again and blushed. "Let's go." He said and started to walk out the room slowly. "_Oh god!"_ Keiko thought to herself, _"I've fallen in love with a deliquent!"_

_OOFF: Okay, so that is it for now. Hope you like it cause I feel really good with this story. I don't know. Let me know please. I think it might be too soon to tell though. Oh well, R&R!! Bye da bye! Irus Bleu_


	2. Close call

_OOFF: Okay, so I got some reviews for my first chapter. I guess it is good but, I just need to write more often. It's been like 33 days or something. :) anyways, sorry for that. So, I guess I will just pick it up from uh, my last chapter. Duh, right? Heh, so here I go, I will continue. Don't forget to check out any of my other UNFINISHED stories. I've got no time for nothing. Especially with college coming up. Anyways, here is chapter two, "Close call"._

IFF: Keiko walked quietly behind Seiji. Her arms were crossed over her skirt bottom and her lunchbox hung from her fingers. She looked up now and again at Seiji, wanting to say something but, she quickly remembered him saying, "Look, I'm not in the mood to walk you around all day. I actually have some stuff to do so, I'll just walk around a bit until it's been long enough to go back." She didn't want him anymore "not in the mood" as he already was.

Seiji looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He stopped walking and streached. Keiko, not knowing he stopped, continued walking towards him. Seji's hand smacked Keiko directly in the mouth. She fell to the ground on her knees and held her mouth. Seiji turned around and looked at her. Keiko began to cry and Seiji sighed. He kneeled on the ground next to her and lifted her chin up. "You okay? Where'd I get ya?" She looked at him, tears trickiling down her cheeks. She uncovered her mouth and showed him her bloody lip.

Seiji looked her lips over and pulled out a handkerchief. He dabbed her lips and then held the napkin against the busted lip. "Hold it right here." he said as he motioned with his head. Keiko held the napkin up to her lips and pressed it, twitching from the pain. Seiji shook his head and stood up. "You got to be more careful. Pay attention to where your walking instead of the floor." he scolded her. He held out his hand to her. Keiko looked up at him and slowly grabbed his hand.

Seiji helped her up and continued walking. Midori, inside Seiji's sleeve ofcourse, whimpered as she stared at the girl stare at him. "Seiji, I think--" she started but Seiji cut her off. "Shut up or she'll hear you." he spat. "Did you say something?" Keiko asked as she ran up next to him. Seiji hid his right hand behind his back and laughed nervously. "Haha, uh, no! What's the matter? Not only blind, but you're hearing things too?"

Keiko laughed, hoping he was only joking. "Anyways, sorry for acting, well, acting like that earlier. I'm not having a good day." Seiji said and looked away, for he was ashmed for how he acted towards her. "Bad day? I'm the definition of it." Keiko said. The walked toward the gym and Seiji led her towards the outside. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, this is the third school I've been to since my father passed away. He was mugged and killed and my mother has been trying to take me somewhere more "safe". I've been all over and she still isn't satisfied."

Seiji looked over at Keiko and sat down on the lawn of the school's backyard. Tears welded in her eyes as she sat down. "Hey hey! Don't cry. I mean, uh, I'm sure your dad would't want to see you crying, right? I mean, well, I wouldn't know but--" "Just forget it." she said as she brought her knees to her chest. Midori looked at the girl and up at Seiji. His face was turned up in sympathy for the girl. Midori felt bad and pushed herself over towards the girl, causing Seiji to put his arm around her.

Keiko looked up and turned red. Seiji looked the same. He looked away, desperatly trying to hide Midori from the girl's eyes. "Look, there is no use crying. It won't bring him back so all you've got to do is just know he is there with you. He always will be. Those guys will probably be brought to justice and your mom will finally find somewhere to live that's good for you both. Just quit thinking about the past. There's no use in it." Seiji finshed with a sigh a pat the girl's shoulder.

Keiko looked back down and back at Seiji. "Thank you." she mumbled and smiled a beautiful that caught Seiji's eye. He looked at her looking at him and felt his heart thump loudly. Keiko looked down and smiled so more, causing Seiji to find her more and more beautiful. "Hey, do you think--" he started but stopped as soon as he heard he say, "Hey, what's the matter with your hand, it's..dripping!" Seiji looked at his hand and say small drips coming off the end.

Inside his sleeve, Midori was crying at how beautiful Seiji could be, causing her tears to drip off the end of his hand. "You should get that looked at. Let me see." Keiko said as she grabbed his hand and started unwrapping the bandage. "Seiji, help me!" Midori thought as she was realizing what was happening.

_OOFF: Okay, dne for now. I kinda don't like this one, but, you know...whatever...anyways...R&R. Thanks! _

_ Irus Bleu_


	3. The thank you

_OOFF: Hey guys! Okay, heres the next chapter for Right hand kinda guy, "The thank you" Don't forget to check out my Fanfic "Sokka,in love? " It's chapter 10. Alright, here we go.I don't know if I've given a description of Keiko. She has long brown hair, which is kept up in a bun. She has big brown eyes and a light tan complexion. She also dons the normal school girl uniform. Seiji, if you haven't read the anime or seen the show, has spiky blonde hair and a lighter complexion. I think he has blue eyes. Also dons normal school boy uniform. Midori, attached to his right hand, has green medium hair that is set down and green eyes. I have...oh wait...nevermind..._

_IFF:_ Seiji looked at the girl and immediatly snatched his hand away from her. He smiled nervously, while trying to bandage it back up. "Um, you see, I uh, have a strick regimen from my doctor to, uh, keep the wound, uh, wet? Yeah! Wet!" "That's a little odd for a doctor to suggest keeping a horrible wound soaking wet." Keiko looked at him confused and cupped her hand to her chin and looked up at the sky. While she was doing this, Seiji turned his back to her and started to scold Midori. "Are you stupid! What if she caught us! We know nothing about this girl! She could tell your secret in a heart beat!" he began bandaging Midori fast and a little tighter.

"So, you must be left handed?" Keiko asked him curiously, causing Seiji to turn around. "Uh, no. I'm actually right handed but, I had to learn to be left in order to live life." He smiled nervously. Keiko nodded and looked away. She suddenly looked back and said, "So, does that mean your mom cooks food for you." "No. Actually, I live with my sister. Shes barely ever around so I usually just order my meals." Midori looked up at him, hurt. What about all the meals she had made him? Don't they count?

Keiko smiled and said, "I hope this isn't too forward but, I'd like to come over to your house and cook dinner for you. I mean, just a thank you for showing me around and making me feel better about my life. If that's okay with you." she looked away nervously and blushed. She started to pick at her shoes as she waited for an answer. "Uh, not at all. I mean yes! Sure, you can come over. Only as a thank you gift." he turned away and blushed. _"Oh my god!"_ Seiji thought to himself. _"No girl has ever offered to come over to my house to make dinner. Well, except Midori but, she doesn't even count. God, she is so cute when she blushes._

Having being dumped and rejected over twenty times by twenty different girls, Seiji was more than excited when one finally decided to be near him. It was probably because she didn't know him but, Seiji decided to shy away from that conclusion. He stood up and wiped his pants down. He turned towards Keiko and held out his hand. From where Keiko stood, he looked like a handsome god. She blushed and grabbed it and stood up.

They walked back towards the classroom and Seiji leaned over. "By the way, I have't gotten your name. I'm Seiji Sawamura." "Oh, right!" Keiko said. She curtseyed and said, "I'm Keiko Yumiko. Wait a second. Our math teacher told you and the whole class who I was." she placed her hands on her hips in mock anger. Seiji jumped and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I uh, kinda wasn't paying attention." Keiko laughed and said, "I know you weren't but, that's okay."

They made it to the class door and Seiji stopped her from opening the door. He put his left hand on her and said, "I have a reputation to uphold, so can you please pretend and not tell anyone of our little chat?" He asked her, pleading her with his eyes. Keiko nodded. "I got ya!" She began to mess up her hair and pinched her skin to turn a purple color and tried to rip her sleeve. Seiji stopped her and shook his head while grabbing her arm gently and putting it to the side of her body. "Not like that! I don't want them to think I beat up a girl!" Keiko looked at him. "Oh, heh, sorry." she fixed her hair.

They walked into the room. "Ah, I see you've made a safe return Keiko. Please take a seat in front of Seiji when he sits down." their math teacher said to her. Her face was priceless. It showed fear in every way. She had a face of terror. Pure terror. She sat down in her seat after Seiji did. She looked behind him and he gave her a small wink. She gave him a small smile and turned back around. Little did they know that the girl sitting next to Seiji, Takako Ayase was watching them the whole time.

Seiji gave Keiko his address and they decided that she'd come over at seven o clock. Seiji wanted to make a good impression, so instead of having Midori help clean up the house. He did it all with his left. Well, almost all. He ended up needing her help to wash dishes after trying to wash them left handed and ending up breaking a cup and a bowl. The house was spotless and so, he decided to clean himself up. He took a quick shower and clothed himself in a pair of clean black jean pants and a nice white button downed shirt.

"Seiji?" Midori asked while he needed her help buttoning his tie. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked almost coldly. "Is this a-a-a-?" "Spit it out, will ya?" "Is this a date with you and Keiko?" she asked afraid. "I wouldn't know. She just offered to make me food for helping her out." "Then, why are you getting so dressed up?" "Dressed up? I'm just trying to look like a normal boy. You know, a clean cut boy." "Oh. But, you never dress up like this when I-" she started. "Look, what are you getting so worked up about? I'm just having dinner cooked for me and I don't want to look like I'm poor or something. And anyways, this is your fault!"

"My fault, Seiji?" Midori asked, a little hurt. "Yeah. If you hadn't pulled my arm around her, I wouldn't have said all that stuff to cheer her up. I mean, I had no choice. I didn't want to look like an inconsiderate-" he was cut off by the doorbell. "Well, time to go!" he began wrapping Midori up in a fast pace. "And don't say anything, got it?" Midori mumbled but, she doubted if Seiji even heard her. She prayed that this would be nothing more than a thank you dinner.

_OOFF: Alright, there you go. I'll be writing chapter 4 after I post this one so, get ready for it. I kinda like this chapter. Funny, huh? anyways, as usual, R&R. Peace!_

_IrusBleu Chan_


	4. Akward situation

_OOFF: Hey guys! Okay, heres the next chapter for Right hand kinda guy, "Akward situation." okay. So, here you go. Hope you like it.I feel really good about this story._

_IFF: _When Seiji opened the door to his home, Keiko was busy brushing off her dress. She looked up and blushed and stood up quickly. She was wearing a bright blue long dress that had sparkles on it. "Going to the prom?" Seiji asked kiddingly as he leaned against the door frame. Keiko looked down and smacked her head. "Too much?" Seiji laughed and lead her in. "Kinda." "I should go back home and change." "No, wait. There should be something in my sisters closet to fit you. Your roughly the same size." "You sure she won't be mad?" "Of course not." Keiko was lead into the kitchen to put down her groceries and then was told the way to his sister, Rin's, room.

Seij sat down in front of the dining room table and cautiously sipped the lemonade he had made in front of him while he looked up at the stairs. "You sure Rin won't be mad?" Midori asked him. "Nah. She won't even know! Shes gone till like, October!" "But, Seiji-" Midori started. Just then, Keiko came down in his sister's tight low cut black jean pants and a blue tank top that accentuated a few features on her body. "Is this okay?" "It-it-its, uh, more than okay. You look-" Seiji started. He stopped and shook his head, blushing and turned away.

"Anyways, I should get started on dinner." she quickly headed into the kitchen and started to cook. "Seiji-" "Not now, Midori." Seiji grabbed two candles and placed them on the table and lit them. He then grabbed roses from outside and placed them in a decorative vase. After a while, he refilled his drink and got one for Keiko. "Smells great!"he complemented from the dining room. "It's almost done." It was as if Keiko were working wonders in the kitchen. Keiko came into the dining room to check on Seiji and saw him talking to his hand. She thought it odd and just assumed he were playing games with her.

Seiji couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was more than a dinner. It was more like a buffet. There was a small roast that had been preped and almost ready when Keiko brought it over. A bowl of home made garlic mashed potatoes, fresh green beans from a garden, home made macaroni and cheese and fresh baked bread. There was also a cherry pie and pumpkin pie. Seiji was speechless. He looked up at Keiko and she blushed. "I love cooking. These all are ingredients from my garden. Well, except the roast." "This is a really big thank you." He joked.

It was nearly nine and they were having a great time. They still had plenty of food left and the dessert wasn't even touched. "You look really good." Keiko said to him. "Thanks. So do you. So why pumpkin pie?" Seiji asked curiously before cutting a piece. The cherry pie was delicious so, he wanted to try this next. "Well, it being October and all, I figured it be a great time to make it." she said smiling, taking a bite of green beans. Seiji froze. _"October? Does that mean- no. She won't. I just got my dates mixed up."_ he thought to himself. He didn't even looked down at Midori. He already knew she'd give him that face that said, "She'll be coming."

Seiji and Keiko laughed and enjoyed eachothers company. Suddenly, Seiji stared at Keiko for a little while with a smile on his face. "What?" she asked, a little nervous. "Nothing. I just appreciate what you've done." he said, sitting on the side close to her instead on in front of her, seperated by the table. Keiko looked at him smiled. "I should be thanking you. You've really helped me be at ease with my father's death. I'm glad I met you." she looked at him and smiled. Seiji leaned closer to her and Keiko stared at him, nervous. _"What do I do?"_ she thought to herself.

Keiko wanted to kiss him but, it was way to early for that. She looked around as Seiji closed his eyes, getting closer. She really wanted to kiss him but, instead, she threw her lemonade all over his shirt. "Oh! I'm so sorry." she faked as Seiji opened his eyes and tried to wipe his shirt with one hand. "Here let me help." she said, grabbing another napkin. She didn't know that what she grabbed was the table cloth and she pulled the cherry pie and green beans onto the ground. It landed all over him.

"What did you do that for?!" he shouted at her in a tone that scared her. "I-I didn't mean too-" "Didn't mean too? You did it on purpose." "No I-I..." she stood up over him, her fist clenched into a ball. "It was your fault to try and kiss me like that. This was nothing more than-than-" she stopped at the sound of a door opening. "And then I said, 'What a lowly man! How dare you try to pick a fight with Rin Sa-wa-mu-raaaa--" It was Seiji's sister Rin. "What the hell is going on here!? Why is the house a mess? Why are you covered in food? Why is a girl here? WHY THE HELL IS SHE WEARING MY MOST EXPENSIVE OUT FIT!" "I tried to tell you it was October." Midori whispered.

_IFF: Okay, I really like this one. Shows how lonely Seiji is and possibly his true feelings for Keiko. I'm loving this story. How bout you? R&R_

_IrusBleu Chan_


End file.
